


Trick or Treat

by TheLindzenator



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Ghostface x reader, Halloween, Masks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: You love Halloween. You've got your favorite scary movie queued up, a bowl of candy waiting by the door, popcorn in your lap, and your boyfriend upstairs. But then you hear a strange noise in the room above. Your boyfriend sure is taking a long time to come down... Just as you're about to go investigate, trick or treaters are at your door and by the time you give them their candy and close the door, it's too late...Non-Gendered Reader x Ghostface(I tried, guys!)





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! You can thank @ghoulishthings from Tumblr for encouraging me to write this. It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything (AND posted it) So any feedback is welcome! <3 Hope you enjoy a rude!boi who cums in without being invited. (: (He's pretty forceful guys but reader is into it... I'm fucked up, sorry)  
> This is a reader insert so I'm using blanks "_____" for reader's name instead of (y/n).  
> Enjoy!

The smell of buttery popcorn filled the air as you shifted your weight impatiently. It was Halloween, your favorite holiday because it was all things creepy and scary. And you loved being scared. There was something about that rush of adrenaline, that spike of trembling fear that rushed down your spine and made your heart jump to your throat…

  
BEEP!

  
You blinked, a grin coming to your face as you quickly snatched the piping hot bag from the microwave, carefully peeling it open with two fingers and dumping the steaming contents into a metal bowl.

  
“Babe!” You shouted towards the ceiling. “Popcorns ready! C’mon, I wanna start the movie!”

  
“Be down in a minute!” Came your boyfriends reply. You smiled to yourself, walking over and plopping yourself on the couch and popping a few salty half popped kernels into your mouth and chewing as you queued up the movie; it was one of your favorite slasher films, Scream. You knew it was an older film most people would roll their eyes at but it was the first scary movie you had ever seen and you loved it. Ghostface was such a chaotic character and the way he talked through the phone… Ohhh, it was probably not right to feel that way about a fictional serial murderer but ah well, it’s not like it was real anyways so you decided not to examine your feelings too closely and just leave it at that.  
Overhead, you heard the floor creaking as your boyfriend was moving around upstairs. You bounced your leg on the couch, glancing at your phone out of sheer boredom. No new notifications… Sigh. What was taking him so long?

  
Suddenly you heard a muffled shout and the sound of something heavy collapsing onto the floor overheard. You froze for a moment, staring up at the ceiling with mild alarm.

  
“Babe?”

  
You put the bowl on the seat beside you and stood up, moving towards the stairs.

  
“Babe! Are you okay?”

  
You heard the wood creaking with movement overhead, a little relieved that he was moving but it sounded like he fell. You put one foot on the stairs, better to check just in case, when the doorbell rang.

  
“Trick or treat!”

  
You hesitated for a second and then heard from upstairs “Get the door!”

  
Oh! Well, if he was feeling well enough to use THAT tone, you were sure he was fine. You shrugged it off and turned toward the door, snatching the bowl of candy you had set beside the door earlier. The door gave a little squeal on it’s hinges as you opened wide and saw a group of four adorable Avengers holding out their little plastic pumpkins.  
“Hello! Aren’t you guys cute! Here you go!” You dutifully gave each kid at least 3 pieces of candy, smiling at each one in turn and commenting on how cool they looked. You saw their parents standing back a few feet away, smiling and you waved to them. “Happy Halloween!”

  
You were just about to close the door when from the left of your door jumped a taller kid wearing a full Ghostface costume. You screamed, jumping back in surprise and feeling your heart jump.

  
“Wah! Holy shi-- Ah, you got me!” You laughed, a little breathless as you reached into your bowl and gave the kid a good handful of candy for his efforts. “Ghostface is my favorite,” you told them with a grin and a wink.

  
The kid behind the mask laughed and nodded, clearly pleased with himself.

  
“Thank you! Ha ha, Happy Halloween!”

  
You were now grinning ear to ear as you waved at the lovely little family as they headed over to the next house.

  
“Have fun! Be safe!”

  
You chuckled, shaking your head as you closed the door and set the candy down, turning to face the stairs and your heart jumped again as you saw another Ghostface standing with a bloody knife at the bottom of the stairs, his head cocked to one side.

  
“Fuck!” You gasp, hand flying to your chest as you stare with wide eyes. “Shit, you scared me…”

  
You cocked your head to one side, imitating his body language as you took a few steps closer to him. “You look good,” you purr, smiling slowly as you eye him up and down. He must be wearing tall shoes under that robe because you actually had to crane your head back a bit to look at him. “I didn’t know we were dressing up this year or I would have gotten a costume for you too--”

  
His gloved hand suddenly shoots out and takes you by the throat, pulling a gasp from you at the sudden move but you quickly relax against the feel of the soft leather gloves constricting around your neck, not tight enough to choke you but just holding you in place. Oh fuck, this was absolutely turning you on. You swiped your tongue over your lips, looking into those dark masked holes, unafraid.

  
“What are you gonna do to me?” You whisper, reaching up and resting your hand over his wrist, slowly feeling up over his arm. Whoa, he was really fucking tense right now. The muscle beneath your hand taut and hard, unmoving as stone. Some little alarm bell rang off in your head-- something isn’t right--

  
DING DONG!

  
“Treat or treat!”

  
You light up with excitement and turn away, the gentle pressure releasing easily from your throat as you snatch the candy bowl and throw open the door to hand out more candy to the cute little costumed kiddos on your doorstep.

 

“Here yah go, guys! Happy Halloween! Some for you, some for you…”

  
A few of the kids scatter suddenly, skirting behind their parents with wide eyes. You tilt you head, confused at first when you suddenly feel a hand curling around your waist. You glance over your shoulder and find your masked boyfriend towering at your side, truly menacing vibes rolling off of him.

  
“Oh, him? Don’t be scared, he won’t hurt you.” You laugh, smiling warmly as the kids come back but much more cautious. Your boyfriend is breathing really harshly against the back of your neck, bringing his bloody knife slowly up, really playing it up. You know it’s mean but you can’t help but grin at the terrified expression on their faces, out right laughing as one of the parents laughs nervously.

  
“Thank you so much, goodnight! Kids, cmon. Next house!”

  
The group scurries off your porch and you chuckle as you step back and close the door.

  
“Okay, that was hilarious. Man, you really creeped them out. Did you see that little Spiderman? He looked like he was about to pee his pants!” You giggle, setting the bowl down and face your costumed lover again, your smile turning a bit sexy as you step closer to him, staring into his mask.

  
“That was also really really hot. Who knew you would be so sexy as Ghostface?” you purr, reaching your hands up towards his mask, wanting to take it off so you could kiss him but he grabbed your wrists, not letting you.

  
“The mask. Stays. On.” He growls, his voice sounding so much like the real thing that at first you’re startled. Was that a voice changer too? Fuck, he was really going all out... Well, you could play along.

  
“Alright,” you pout, pulling your wrists out of his grip. He was acting a little strange… Feeling bold, you press a hand to his chest and give him a rough shove backward against the door. He grunts, the knife you forgot he was holding flashing as he adjusts his grip to point it at you and you grin, running your hand down his chest purposefully. He tenses and sucks in a breath, shoulders stiff as you feel towards his crotch. He’s flacid but you’ll fix that.

  
“Think you can just sneak into peoples houses and kill their boyfriends?”

  
You hear his breath hitch and you hear him swallow as you step closer, your hand rubbing enticingly along his thighs beneath the cheap black fabric.

  
“I’ll teach you a lesson, Ghostface,” you purr, leaning in and taking a long lick up his mask along the stretched jaw all the way to it’s concave nose, pausing to look into the empty holes, seeing a faint glimmer of eyes staring back at you but not much else. He must be wearing black makeup underneath too. Hm. You begin to drop to your knees, your intentions clear and you make it to kneeling in front of him when his warm gloved hand cards thick through the roots of your hair, holding gently as you continue to tease him, running both your hands up and down the inside of his thigh.

  
“What’s your… favorite scary movie?” He asks suddenly, his voice a little stuttered.

  
You grin up at him cheekily as you feel him growing hard against your hands.

  
“Scream,” you reply, finding the waistband of his pants and yanking them down just low enough for his turgid member to swing free. The smell of him, hot male musk,made your mouth water. He braced his arms against the doorframe, widening his legs slightly and making a low groan in the back of his throat.

  
“Someone’s eager,” he rasped as you wrapped your fingers around his length. His cock jumped in your hand and he fumbled against the wall, finding the light switch and turning it off casting the two of you into semi-darkness with only the low glow coming from the TV to illuminate what you were doing. Mask on, lights off? Alright, no big deal. It wasn’t going to stop you from your current mission you thought with a grin as you leaned in and run your tongue slowly up the underside of his shaft. His head rolled back against the door with a thud as he felt your tongue swirl around the head of his cock.

  
Shit, when was the last time someone had sucked him off? He couldn’t remember and that was a damn shame. His fingers tightened their grip against the root of your hair, grasping desperately as he shoved his hips forward, making his wet head slide along your lips. He gave a low threatening growl.

  
“Hurry up,” he gasped, yanking on your hair.

  
“Ow!” You whine, wincing at the roughness of his hand and wanting to pull away but his grip on your hair stung. “Babe, stop, that hurt--”

  
He grabs your lower jaw with his other hand, shoving his gloved thumb into your mouth and prying your mouth open just enough so he could slide his cock into your mouth. He pulls you down and you gag, eyes watering against the sudden invasion. You try to pull back but he isn’t having it, gripping the back of your neck and pulling you down until your nose is pressed beneath his belly button.

  
DING DONG.

  
He releases you and you fall back on the ground, sputtering and coughing, wiping your eyes and your mouth and shooting him a glare. He chuckles low, reaching down and helping you up.

  
“Trick or treat!”

  
“You gonna answer that?” He growls, tilting his head.

  
“Asshole,” you sniff, batting his hand away and pushing yourself to your feet. You grab the bowl of candy and have one hand ready to turn the doorknob when he suddenly grabs you by the neck and leans in. His breath is hot through his mask as he chuckles low in his chest, pressing against you from behind. You feel his cock rutting against the soft material covering your ass and your cheeks flush.

  
“Well?” He breaths, bringing the knife up to your throat. “Don’t keep them waiting.”

  
You swallow, feeling his hand acutely against your throat and your hand trembles against the doorknob.

  
This wasn’t right.

  
Your boyfriend wasn’t a voyeur. You might have had a slight kink yourself that you never spoke about but there was no way in hell you were about to expose the kids in your neighborhood to this… whatever this was.

  
“N-No,” you decide, flicking the little lock on the handle.

  
His hand tightens around your throat.

  
“No?” He echoes in a threatening growl that sends fear and heat straight to your core.

  
Your starting to shake now because you knew that your boyfriend wouldn’t act this way, even if it was for roleplay. He wouldn’t be a fucking creep like this.  
“Wrong answer,” Ghostface purrs and you freeze as you feel the cold steel of his knife press against your collarbone. Real cold fear trickles down your spine, filling your stomach with dread as you realize too late that this knife was real. You were in real danger.

  
“What the fuck,” you whisper, your voice shaking and suddenly the knife is dropped and clattered to the floor. You flinch away, afraid it might cut your bare feet but you don’t have time to worry about that as your suddenly being pulled backwards away from the door and thrown roughly onto the couch.

  
Popcorn explodes into the air and spills all over the carpet as you have just enough time to flip over onto your back before he’s on you, rough hands gripping your wrists and forcing them over your head. You open your mouth to scream but it’s stopped by his other hand that claps over your mouth.

  
DING DONG, DING DONG.

  
“You scream and I’ll cut your fucking throat until I feel BONE.” Ghostface snarls against your cheek. You whimper, tears welling in your eyes. “Shutup,” He mutters low near your ear and you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling you stomach roll and for a horrifying second you're sure you’re about to throw up when he shakes you roughly.

  
“I SAID… shut… up. Do you understand me?”

  
DING DONG.

  
You manage to nod yes and he pulls back a bit, still holding your hands down above your head. You’re not struggling against his grip anymore, eyes wide and staring up at him. Normally this would be the perfect time to bring his trusty knife swinging down into your heart but he had a different weapon that was throbbing and eager for blood…  
“Be a good girl… and I’ll let you live.”

  
Your nostrils quiver as you struggle to take breaths deep enough to calm your heart but adrenaline is pumping through your blood like never before, making your body buzz and everything is suddenly hyper-realistic. You feel the warm slide of his gloved fingers as he slowly uncovers your mouth, moving his hand down your neck and towards your heaving chest. Your body betrays you with goosebumps and your nipples go hard. Ghostface notices and gives a low chuckle.

  
“Your favorite scary movie is Scream, huh?” He purred, languidly petting over one pebbled nipple. You squirm and swallow the involuntary sound that almost escapes your throat. “Guess tonight’s your lucky night, _____.”

  
Your blood runs cold. What?

  
“Oh yes, I know all about you and your fascination with the macabre and taboo…” He laughs, tilting his head as he brings his attention to your other nipple, plucking and rolling it between supple gloved fingers. You close your eyes and hiss, adrenaline making your body more sensitive to the touch. “I could only watch for so long until I knew I had to give you exactly what you wanted.”

  
He releases your wrists and it takes a few seconds for the shock to wear off and by then, he is grabbing your waistband and ripping your clothing off, underwear included. You yelp and it earns you and growl and a light slap on your cheek that shocks you.

  
“What did I tell you, _____?”

  
You struggle to speak at first but then you feel the rough slide of his cock against your inner thigh and you find the words.

  
“B-Be quiet,” you whimper.

  
“Yes. That’s a good little slut.” Ghostface replies softly, bringing his hand to your face and you flinch, thinking he’s going to hit you again but instead he merely strokes down your cheek almost apologetically. Your heart jumps into your throat at the contact, confused at the intimacy of his touch and your eyes look up into his masked face, lost and looking for understanding. He tilts his head to one side and you blush, feeling his eyes connect with yours even through the dark mesh.

  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ghostface murmurs, suddenly grabbing your legs and adjusting you roughly so he was kneeling between your thighs. You gasp softly, suddenly feeling a shift in the atmosphere between you as you realize...

  
He’d been stalking you.

  
He knows your name. Know where you live, probably knows where you work. Knows what you like, what you dislike. He knows everything about you, you’re sickly certain. No, your mind screamed, maybe this was all a dream instead.

  
Maybe you had fallen asleep on the couch and any second, your boyfriend was about to come downstairs and wake you up and you’d watch Scream, pass out candy to the kids, and eat popcorn and everything would be alright, everything would be okay--

  
“Shhhh,” Ghostface’s very real hands are petting down your body and a moan tumbles from your mouth before you can stop it. “Don’t cry. Daddy’s here.” He laughs darkly. “I’m going to take such good care of you...”

  
Oh fuck, you think belatedly as you feel the head of his cock bumping against your entrance. This is happening.

  
One swift thrust forward and he is sinking into your hole. It’s rough and you wince slightly as he bottoms out but there’s something about the way his length curves inward, butting against you deeper than you’ve ever felt something go before…! You can’t help it!

  
You moan.

  
Ghostface shudders at the sound, knowing this was the first sign of his victory.

  
“Fuck, that’s tight,” he swears, pulling out slowly until only the head was nestled inside you. He grabs the bottom of his mask and tilts his head down and your heart leaps cuz for a second you’re sure he’s going to show you his face. But instead, he spits and spreads the thick warm glob over your entrance before pressing back in with a wet slurp.

“Ohhhh, there we go.”

  
Your core clenched around him, a sick mixture of feelings overwhelming you. Guilt because there was no way in hell you should be enjoying this. Pleasure because fuck if this wasn’t a fantasy you’d fingered yourself to for months. A dark fantasy to be sure, one that when dwelled on made you wonder at who you saw in the mirror, but a fantasy nonetheless.

  
There was one thing you knew for certain though and that’s that the cock currently sliding out of your body was made for you. Made to please you. You had manifested this. You had given this moment life by thinking about it so much that now it was really happening, wasn’t it?

  
“Feel’s good,” you whimper, surprising the both of you by the low husky tone you took on.

  
“Oh, you like that?” Ghostface pants, thrusting quickly back inside with a smack!

  
You nod, unable to form words when he suddenly picks up the pace, gripping on to your thighs and bouncing you against his lap. Your hands reach out, grasping and find the tattered black material of his costume near his waist. You dig your fingers in and pull him closer, making him curl over you protectively. Ridiculous, you thought as Ghostface found a new angle in his hips that quickly had you gasping.

  
Reality and fiction blend together when his hand reached down between you and his middle finger slides between your thighs, finding exactly what you were hoping he would find. He teases you, sending your nerves on fire and he’s fucking you roughly, pushing the breath from your lungs with every thrust. You’re starting to see stars, tears welling in your eyes for a different reason as warm pleasure coils low in your belly.

  
“Yes, daddy!” You whimper, mouth watering as you feel it building. “Please don’t stop--”

  
His fingers slide over your arousal perfectly and you tense and then you’re cumming and you can’t stop moaning. Your toes curl from the delicious sensation of orgasm that rushes through your bloodstream and seizes violently in your chest. Your head swims because _holyfuckhe’snotstopping_ and then you feel his thighs tense and before you realize what’s happening--

  
“Fuck!” He shouts and his balls seize and then your injected with a flood of warmth that pools inside your used hole, dripping hot down between your trembling thighs. A sick feeling coils in your belly and you shouldn’t be so satisfied but somewhere in the animal part of your brain you felt this was right.

  
Suddenly your cheek aches as you feel his firm fingers digging into the soft flesh of your face. You’re too weak to fight him now, limbs heavy with postcoital satisfaction, and instead you gaze into his face passively. His grip loosens quickly, his thumb sliding between your lips and you relax as the leather sweeps over your tongue and between your teeth. There was no point in fighting anymore; you both knew it and he seemed particularly pleased with your acceptance. He leaned in, plastic pressing uncomfortable against your nose as you felt a pair of moist lips press warmly against the black mesh fabric in a surprisingly tender kiss.

  
“Happy Halloween, baby.” Ghostface said.

  
And that’s when you had a startling thought, that maybe you were just as fucked up as he was because you…

  
_You smiled._


End file.
